List of easter eggs in Watch Dogs 2
:For a list of easter eggs in Watch Dogs, see List of easter eggs in Watch Dogs. An easter egg is an intentional hidden message, inside joke, or secret reference to media outside of the game's universe. This is a list of all the Easter eggs that can be seen throughout Watch Dogs 2. Knight Rider The film CyberDriver and the CHP-AAD car featured in it are based on the 1982 television show Knight Rider. The achievement for finishing this mission is even called Knightridden. Hidden Cow Level In the first intro mission, after Marcus gets through parts of CTOS that other hackers couldn't, Sitara calls it the hidden cow level. This is a reference to a hidden level in Diablo 2, dubbed the "cow level". Star Trek At the end of the first intro level, Wrench greets Marcus with the Vulcan Salute, a well-known hand sign from the Star Trek franchise. Later in the game, Wrench jokingly refers to Marcus as Wesley Crusher, a highly unpopular Star Trek character, to which Marcus replies "I'm clearly Sisko", who is the protagonist of the Deep Space Nine series. Merchant of Death While introducing Marcus to the 3D Printer, Wrench calls it a "Hipster Merchant of Death." This is a reference to the first book in D.J. MacHale's "Pendragon" series, The Merchant of Death. Pac-Man In the mission Haum Sweet Haum, Marcus breaks into a sample smart house owned by Haum Electronics. The Security Robots that are patrolling the house are named after the ghosts from Pac-Man: Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde. Aiden Pearce Aiden can be seen in a side mission in Watch Dogs 2. He arrives in San Francisco to shut down a human trafficking ring run by the Auntie Shu Gang and Bratva, however he was captured by the Bratva. Marcus Holloway, who was also investigating the trafficking ring, breaks into where they're holding him and hacks Aiden's phone, which was in possession of a guard (along with his Baton). Aiden sees the distracted guard, then glances at the cell camera. He then goes to the guard and defeats him, taking the baton and phone with him before starting a miniature blackout to cover his escape. Driver SF The app Driver SF's name is a clear reference to , another Ubisoft game. ''Rainbow Six Siege'' During the mission Bad Publicity, a man can be seen playing , another Ubisoft game. Signs for Red House Telecoms can be found around the city. A billboard for Red House can be found on the Bank map of Rainbow Six Siege. The yacht that is owned by the Bratva is named "Tachanka." Tachanka is also the name of a Russian operator from Rainbow Six Siege. Statues seen inside BDSMania during the Moscow Gambit mission later appear in the Villa map of Rainbow Six Siege. ''Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon'' In the Hackerspace, there's an arcade machine for Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, a stand-alone expansion for , another Ubisoft game. ''Assassin's Creed'' Movie posters for a Hook Motion Pictures movie called "Disbeliever" seem to be an Easter egg for Assassin's Creed. The upside down triangle at the top is a reference to Erudito, an anti-Abstergo hacker group. Erudito's symbol is the upside down Abstergo logo. The person pictured in the poster is similar in appearance to Owen Meyers, an Assassin from the Assassin's Creed: Last Descendants series. Owen Meyers relived historical events in New York City, which is the city depicted in the poster. Both Watch Dogs 2 and Assassin's Creed: Last Descendants were released in 2016. ''Mission: Impossible'' In the mission Hello World, Sitara tells Marcus that his mission, should he choose to accept it, is to break into CTOS HQ. The "should you choose to accept it" part is a direct reference to the Mission: Impossible film series, as it is a famous quote that derived from the film series. Chicago police car In the mission Cyberdriver, as part of the movie set at HMP Studios, two Chicago Police Department Vessels can be seen, and can even be stolen in the mission. This is most likely not an Easter egg, but more of a mission feature, as the mission features a movie set with the Chicago PD cars being used as film props. I Know Kung Fu Right at the beginning of the game, Wrench introduces Marcus to the Research app to upgrade his skills, to which Marcus responds "like I Know Kung Fu!". This is a reference to the 1999 movie , where Keanu Reeves uploads a wealth of martial arts knowledge into his brain and says "like I Know Kung Fu!". Alien and Predator movies During the last part of the mission Hacker War, Marcus has a full-blown conversation with Wrench about whether Aliens (from the Alien movies) or Predator (obviously from the Predator movies) would win in a fight. Wrench even goes so far as to explicitly name Ridley Scott and James Cameron; Scott the director of the first movie, Alien, and Cameron the director of the sequel, Aliens. They also mention the possibility of Batman and Superman fighting the creatures in their own movie. Later, in the mission Shanghaied, when Marcus asks Sitara which shipping container to look for, Sitara jokingly answers "LV-426." Marcus then playfully responds "Seriously? You're testing my Geek-Fu?" In the Alien universe, LV-426 is the planet from which the xenomorphs (aliens) originate from. Steve Irwin Towards the end of the mission Haum Sweet Haum, Marcus begins talking to Wrench about swimming with Stingrays, in which Wrench replies "Those fuckers killed the Crocodile Hunter" which Sitara later replied after they vetoed stingrays and orcas "Good call on the stingrays. Those killed the Crocodile hunter." This is a clear reference to , an Australian crocodile hunter who was tragically killed by a stingray in 2006. The Shining NPC's can be over heard talking about getting tattoos of the scene where Jack Torrance breaking through a door saying "Here's Johnny!" referencing the scene from The Shining. Star Wars Marcus can talk to Wrench, and one of the discussions is about Star Wars characters and places, including Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, and Cloud City. In Shanghaied, Marcus pulls up a "That's no moon." quote when waiting and spotting for Josh's drone. In Bad Medicine, Marcus stares at a thermal exhaust port and wonders if Emperor Palpatine is at the bottom. Josh replied that he was thrown into the reactor core. This is a clear reference to the Battle of Endor in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Short Circuit The mission Johnny 5, Where R U? is a reference to the robot Johnny 5, who is the protagonist of the 1986 film . During the same mission, Marcus will also sing "Holdin' Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler, which played during the chase scene in . Ubisoft Multiple references are made to Ubisoft itself, the company who made Watch Dogs 2: *The mission Ubi-Stolen starts with an NPC talking about leaks at Ubisoft concerning projects like Unity, Syndicate, and Osiris. These names are references to Assassin's Creed: Unity, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, and Osiris, a canceled game which is being reworked as the newest installment in the Assassin's Creed franchise. The name of the mission itself is also a direct reference to Ubisoft. *The exterior of the Ubisoft building features posters for 2016's Assassin's Creed film. *In the interior, pictures of Assassin's Creed: Unity, Far Cry: Primal, and Rainbow Six Siege, all Ubisoft games, can be seen. *Some of the employees can be heard talking about Just Dance, another Ubisoft game. *The pawn shops, like in the first Watch Dogs game, and the San Francisco Hackerspace, have Ubisoft arcade games in them. 11011 Hat *The hat that Marcus wears at Swelter Skelter has a stylized "11011" design on the front, which is binary for "27". The first Watch Dogs game came out for most platforms on May 27, 2014. The Crew 2 Companies that appear in Watch Dogs 2, such as Eat Bushimura, Staroger Coffee, Everyzon, Chaebung Electronics, Arabian Airways and Rocktyre, all appear as companies in Ubisoft's The Crew 2. Grove Street There is a cul-de-sac street in the Elmhurst district of Oakland which is most likely modeled after Grove Street in the video game . The area features a two-story housed based on CJ's house, a small house similar to that belonging to Sweet and a two-story house where OG Loc would have lived. In addition, the player may occasionally see a green muscle car with a man dressed in green dancing by it; this is another reference to GTA: San Andreas, as the protagonist gang (the Grove Street Families) wore green. Looney Tunes According to the My Auntie Shu #1 audio tape, Auntie Shu's nephew references her as the Chinese version of the Tweety-Bird granny, referencing the character, Emma Webster, also known as Granny, and her pet yellow canary, Tweety, from the Warner Brothers cartoon series, . Category:Easter eggs Category:Content Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Features in Watch Dogs 2